Completely Breathless
by Tina24
Summary: James Potter was used to having any girl he wanted any girl who he laid eyes on, it wasn't that he was popular because he wasn't which is why the only girl he wanted was the only girl he couldn't have
1. The Meeting

Ok everybody before I start the story I just want to tell you a couple of think   
  
first of all: I alreads started a story that is almost exactly like this one but there were some mistakes so I decided to start over   
  
secondly: I rated this story pg-13 because I didn't know quite how future chapters would turn out, I know it wont turn out to be rated R and it may not even turn out to be rated pg-13 but I didn't know so I just put pg-13 just in case  
  
***********************************************************  
  
How could it be true? Lily Evans asked herself as she heaved her trunk onto the train. More things had happened to her in one month then had ever happened to her in her entire life. In one month she had learned stuff about her self that she had never known, stuff she had never thought possible. She had learned about a world of dreams and fantasy, a world that she was a part of and had never known. It was a world she had entered many times when she had been a little girl, a world she had dreamed of, and it was a world that she had accepted long ago didn't exist, but now however, they were telling her that it was real.   
  
There was such things as witches and wizards, and unicorns and wands. She, Lily Evans was a witch and she was going to a school, not any ordinary school, but a boarding school for young witches and wizards where she would learn, spells and charms.   
  
Lily hadn't been able to stop thinking since she had gotten that letter, she hadn't believed it at first, she had thought it was some evil prank one of the neighbor kids had been playing, but in the back of her mind she had hoped that it was true and it was, she was here now.   
  
Lily took a deep breath, now all she had to do was make friends, which was not her strong point. She had had the same friends since before she could even remember. They had all grown up together and now, she felt some guilt that she was leaving them behind to go on with her life. Lily had barely had a chance to say goodbye and now she was zooming across England, to a different school and she wouldn't be back until Christmas, not to mention the fact that she hadn't even been able to tell them where she was going, all they knew was that she was going to a boarding school.   
  
Taking a deep breath Lily opened the door to a compartment and laughter escaped into the hall.   
  
"Then what happened?" A blond asked, trying to control her giggles as she fell over and laid her head on her friends lap.   
  
a girl with the light brown hair stopped laughing at once and now had a very serious expression on her face "Well then I said, Why don't you ask Kristy and I could tell that Kristy was going to kill me… oh my god you should have seen the look she gave me but anyway, he turned and looked at her and she was like I swear I didn't do it and he picked her up and through her into the pool."   
  
The group burst out laughing again and Lily felt her stomach flutter.   
  
"Your bad" The blond said  
  
"Yeah Chlo, that was mean"  
  
"Well you guys haven't met her" the girl that had been telling the story leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees, "trust my, you wouldn't like her either… she is such a brat"   
  
"Yeah but" A girl with the layered black hair paused when she saw Lily in the door "oh hello"   
  
"Hi" Lily said shyly looking down toward her feet, now that they had spotted her there was no backing off "Umm… I w-was wondering, of course I will understand if you don't want me to" she added quickly when the story teller raised and eyebrow "b-but I was w-wondering, do you m-mind if I sit here"   
  
The girls all looked around at each other before looking back at Lily. "Maybe we can make room for one more" The blond said, sounding unsure.   
  
The girl that had been telling the story stood up and crossed to Lily. Chloe Ryan was a very pretty girl of 11 years old; she had light brown hair that fell to her chest and stunning gray-blue eyes. Chloe already had her entire Hogwarts life all planned out, she was determined to become the most popular girl in the school, it was going to be work and she knew it but she was ready. She knew that in order to be popular you had to get in with the right people and she already had her new friends, the girls she was going to walk though the next seven years with, she knew that if she wanted to be popular then her friends needed to be perfect, they needed to be beautiful, outgoing and rich. She looked at the girl in front of her, the girl had thick auburn hair that fell in layers to her chest and bright emerald green eyes, she was about 4'9 and very petite with a perfect complexion. Her group was already perfect, she reminded herself and she didn't want to mess it up by adding an extra person, but still Chloe held her hand out to the girl.  
  
"Chloe" she said smiling.   
  
Lily took her hand "Lily"  
  
"Well Lily" Chloe smiled turning around to face her friends "this is Talia" she pointed to a girl with black her in braded pig tails and honey colored eyes. "And this is Hannah" she pointed to a girl with layered blond hair and green eyes before turning to the last girl "this is Hailey" the girl had black hair that fell in layers to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"Come on" Chloe grabbed Lily's trunk and pulled it further into the compartment before grabbing Lily's hand.   
  
"A little shy aren't you?" Talia asked studying Lily's face.   
  
"Honey" Chloe pushed Lily down in the seat, making Hannah giggle "its okay feel welcome we all just met"   
  
"Really?" Lily asked, they looked like they had known each other for years.   
  
"Yeah… well… I've know Talia forever, but she doesn't count… I just met Hailey and Hannah"  
  
Talia reached over and slapped Chloe's head "since when do I not count? That is no way to treat your oldest and dearest friend"   
  
"Whatever" Hannah giggled again "so tell us a little about yourself"   
  
"Me?" Lily asked, what was she supposed to tell them about herself? She had just met them and no matter what, what ever she told them could be used against her, it would give them the ability to judge her"   
  
"Yeah" Chloe said leaning forward "like what kind of blood do you have"   
  
"B-blood?"   
  
"Yeah like… wait up" Hailey paused narrowing her eyes "are you a muggle born?"   
  
"A mug…" over the last month she had heard that word muggle, but the whole month had been more of a blur, how was she supposed to remember what everything meant"   
  
"Are your parent's muggles?" Hailey asked at Lily's blank look "non-magic folk"   
  
"Oh" Lily smiled nervously when Hannah giggled "yeah they are"   
  
"So then you are a muggle born" Chloe said "that's alright, I'm a pure blood, what house do you think you will be in?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Oh boy ladies we have our work cut out of us" Hannah giggled. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, hufflepuff and the last one doesn't matter because I know you won't be in it"  
  
Talia placed her hands on her knees for support and leaned forward "Slitherin" she rolled her eyes "the last house is Slitherin… Now Gryffindor…"   
  
"For the brave" Hannah interrupted "Ravenclaw is for the smart people, Slitherin for the evil people and Hufflepuff is for everyone else… that's the house for me"   
  
"Hufflepuff" Chloe asked "Why do you think you will be in Hufflepuff?"   
  
Hannah giggled again and turned to look at Chloe "because I am not smart, I am a total coward, I am not evil… I just like to have fun… plus like my whole family has always been in Hufflepuff"   
  
"Oh," Chloe raised an eyebrow, "why you would want to be in that house I have no clue, I will be in Ravenclaw, I just know it what house do you think you will be in Lily?"   
  
"Umm…" Lily paused a minute to consider, "maybe Ravenclaw." Mistakes  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Sirius just shut up would you; you are not going to be in Slitherin" Sirius Black frowned and sent his cousin a sidelong glance   
  
"If I'm not then my parents are going to kill me or worse, disown me"   
  
"They are not going to disown you, at least not today. Besides I know you will be in Gryffindor, with me, wouldn't that just be perfect?"  
  
Sirius looked down at his feet, Andromeda was his favorite cousin, she was pretty Girl of fourteen years old with long curly black hair and dark brown eyes, he wanted more then anything to be in the some house as her but she was a Gryffindor. Almost all of Sirius's family had been in Slitherin and he knew that wasn't about to change. The only other person that had not been in Slitherin had been Uncle Alfred; his parents already favored his little brother Regulus who was definitely going to be in Slitherin.   
  
"Unless of course" Andromeda continued "you would rather be in Slitherin, it may actually be kind of cool" sarcasm joined her voice as she looked down at her feet "you could be in the same house as Bellatrix and Narcissa who is for sure going to be in Slitherin along with Regulus next year."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes "I thought you couldn't wait to go back to school"  
  
"Of course I couldn't wait to go back to school" she snapped as she flung open a compartment door and led the way in.  
  
"Then why are you in such a bad mood?" he asked heaving his trunk into the compartment "you don't sound very happy."  
  
She pursed her lips and turned to face him "You wouldn't exactly be in a very good mood either if your room was right next to Bellitrix's." she paused for a minute, closing her eyes "I have never met anyone who snores louder. I didn't get a single hour of sleep last night."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and for the first time realized that there were two other people in the compartment, both watching them. The girl had long golden hair that waved at the ends and honey colored eyes, she was about 5'6 and skinny and the boy was tall with messy jet black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. Andromeda turned and smiled "This is Stephanie" she pointed to the girl "and this is Stephanie's cousin James" she said pointing to the boy "James is actually your age Sirius, he is going to be a first year also and I don't think it is going to be a great idea to let these two hang out Steph but since it is their first train ride and they don't have any friends yet I suppose it will be okay"  
  
Stephanie raised an eyebrow and gestured for the other two to sit down "why don't you think it is a good idea for them to hang out?" she muttered.  
  
"Because they are to much alike" Andromeda answered "anyway what house do you think you will be in James?"  
  
"Gryffindor" James shouted and Andromeda glanced back to Sirius who still hadn't taken his seat but was leaning against the door.  
  
"We hope Sirius is in Gryffindor to"  
  
"Aren't you a Black?" James asked abruptly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yes" Sirius heaved a sigh "got a problem with it?"  
  
"Well, Blacks are always in Slitherin"  
  
Sirius looked amused as he took his seat "is that what you think?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Andy please" Sirius's grin left his face as he turned to his cousin.  
  
"Stephanie" Andromeda was saying "I really don't want to talk to him"  
  
"Yes you do!" Stephanie stood up and pulled Andromeda to her feet "please. Just for me. Come on Andy please. Lets just go and see what he is doing; we'll be back in like five seconds"   
  
"But."   
  
"Come on"   
  
"Sirius I be right back." she broke off as she let Stephanie drag her out of the room and Sirius drew his attention back to James.   
  
"So." he continued "you think that just because I am a Black I will be in Slitherin"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"You willing to bet on that?"   
  
James raised an eyebrow "are you really that confident you won't be in Slitherin?"   
  
"You that confident I will be?" Sirius returned, "Andromeda is a Black and she aint in Slitherin."   
  
James paused considering him "so that's what? One person out of your whole family"   
  
"I'll bet you five galleons" Sirius began "that I am not in Slitherin"   
  
"ten" James challenged   
  
"Done." he paused, his grin widening "10 says I am not in Slitherin but 20 says I am in Gryffindor"   
  
James held out his hand and Sirius put his in it "say goodbye to 30 galleons"   
  
"30?"   
  
"Yeah, if you are in Slitherin, which I am sure you will be then you are not in another house so that is 10 galleons and you are not it Gryffindor so that is another 20." 


	2. Rivalries

Hours passed and Andromeda and Stephanie never returned to the compartment, James sat in the silence with Sirius who seemed to have taken a great interest in the window.   
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity the train was slowing down, it was dark now and he could hear there rain pounding on the train. They were there now, was all he could think, he had wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since he had been 3 years old and now here he was, he was finally here so how could he explain the sick feeling in his stomach. Was it nerves? It couldn't be, he wasn't the type of kid who got nervous, but as he took a deep breath, he realized it wasn't steady, his hands were shaking. What if he ended up in Slitherin? Shaking his head to clear it James stood up and followed Sirius out of the compartment.   
  
The corridor was crowded with excited students, all running to get off the train first, they made their way out the door and onto a tiny dark platform. Outside, the night air was cold and the rain started to soak through their robes, but he didn't care... nothing could ruin this feeling, his nerves were jumping in his stomach but he couldn't help feeling happy, he was finally here. There were students everywhere, he could see in the distance several carriages that appeared to be horseless, many of the students were headed toward them but James's attention was drawn to a rather huge man, with matted black hair and beard, covering nearly all of his face.   
  
"Firs years over here" the man was calling "firs years"   
  
"Holy shit" Sirius muttered under his breath and had James glancing at him "look at the size of that dude"   
  
Laughing James led the way over to the man where the first years had all started to gather.   
  
"firs years" the man called again "any more first years, fallow me"   
  
They fallowed the man down a steep, narrow path. It seemed to be getting darker and darker as they walked, James could barely see two steps in front of him. Nobody talked much, maybe a couple nervous whispers.   
  
"Yeh'll get yer firs sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." the man called.   
  
There were many gasps from the students as they rounded the last bend and saw it, the path had opened up onto the edge of a huge lake. On the other side, perched atop a mountain was a great castle with many turrets and towers.   
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called pointing to a fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shores. James and Sirius fallowed a couple of girls into a boat "FORWARD!" the man shouted once he was sure everyone was in a boat. The boats started to move all at once.   
  
"Wow" one of the girls breathed staring up at the castle "isn't it just amazing?"   
  
"Yeah" the other girl said "I knew it would be awesome but this is, this is nothing like I ever imagined"   
  
"Haven't you seen pictures of it before?" James asked.   
  
"Yeah" Sirius put in "you act like you were expecting a shack"   
  
"I," the girls glanced at each other "I'm a muggle born"   
  
Sirius snorted and James glanced away "I guess that would explain it then."  
  
"However" the girl continued "I have been studying up in my text books and I have come across a couple of pictures"   
  
"But they are nothing compared to the real thing" the other girl said. James climbed out of the boat when it crashed lightly onto the rocks. The group fallowed the large man up a passageway coming onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle; they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. He knocked three times before the door was opened. A tall witch stood in the door, she was wearing maroon robes, and had her black hair pulled back in a tight bun and a stern face   
  
"The firs years Professor McGonagal" the huge man said.   
  
"Thank you Hagred, as usual I will take them from here" The door opened wide to reveal a huge entrance hall, there was a high ceiling and the stone walls were lit with torches. The first years fallowed professor McGonagal into a small, empty chamber off the hall.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagal said stiffly "the start of the turn banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses, the sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your houses will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.   
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slitherin. Each house has a history and each house has produced great witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts you triumphs will earn you house points while any rule breakers will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes your."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know" Sirius interrupted "now lets get on with it"   
  
"Yeah, I'm starved" James said placing a hand to his stomach. McGongal looked down upon them; she had never had anyone interrupt her starting speech. Especially not that rudely.   
  
"What are your names?"   
  
"Oh I'm James Potter" James told her professor proudly "that's Sirius Black"  
  
"I see" the professor frowned "I'll be keeping my eye on you two.  
  
"The sorting Ceremony" she continued "will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" her eyes flicked to James's hair "and I shall return when we are ready for you" with that she walked briskly from the room, letting the door click quietly closed behind her.   
  
"Well" James said, running a hand through his hair, making it even messier "I guess this is it, oh and you can pay me those galleons tomorrow at breakfast if you like"   
  
Sirius laughed "you can pay me those galleons tonight in the common room..."   
  
"Black, Potter" A short boy with slicked back pail blond hair and blue eyes made his way toward them "an interesting combination" he commented "why would a Black want to hang with a Potter? Blacks never talk to Potters. you think you are pretty cool don't you" he turned his face to James "interrupting the speech but we all know who you really are, father always says your family should be booted out of the wizarding world, always hanging with mud bloods." he then turned to look at Sirius   
  
"I always thought you could do better Sirius"   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow "and you are?"   
  
"Malfoy." the boy said smiling "Lucius Malfoy and this is Crabb and Goyle" he pointed to the two rather large boys at each side of him. "You can come with us if you like. We will at least get you hanging out with the right people."   
  
James felt his temper boiling as he shifted uneasily; he wouldn't lose it, not on his very first day at Hogwarts, not now, before he was even sorted. he could ignore this boy, His parents had told him about the malfoy's, they were one of the longest living wizarding families that anyone could remember, and one of the rudest, they were one of those families that thought they were better then everyone else, but then so were the Blacks, he reminded himself as Sirius scowled at Malfoy.   
  
"I think I can pick my own friends thank you" Sirius said coolly.   
  
"You don't mean…" Malfoy broke off laughing as he looked back at James "you don't mean you are making this bloke your friend" Sirius saw James out of the corner of his eye, ready to pounce on Malfoy, without any effort he grabbed James around the waist to hold him off.   
  
"What if I am?"   
  
Malfoy laughed again and looked back at his friends "then you have a lot to learn" he said eyeing James "good healthy pure bloods never talk to mud blood lovers, and, Potter I suppose you could do to remember that one to, pure bloods never talk to mud bloods." It was enough and Sirius let James go.   
  
James had tackled Malfoy before anyone so much as had a chance to gasp. He couldn't stop his fist as it pounded into Malfoy's stomach, then his face, people were backing up as much as the small room would allow, not wanting to get in the middle. It was all a blur for James, he heard voices though he didn't care to make out what they were saying, then someone was grabbing onto the back of his robes and yanking him up. He struggled against it but the person was much stronger then him. Malfoy was still lying on the floor; the bruise around his left eyes was already starting to show, his nose was leaking blood, as was a small cut at the corner of his mouth. James stopped struggling as he had some satisfaction that he, himself had put those there.   
  
"Thank you Hagred that will be all" James recognized professor McGonagal's voice as the hand on his robes released him, he turned around to see Hagred walk out of the room and professor McGonagal give him a stern, disapproving look.   
  
"Well Potter" she said "you haven't been here 10 minutes and you are already fighting. I must tell you that fighting is not permitted on school grounds and you are lucky that I don't give you your first detention. Consider this a warning, your only warning and next time, you will get a detention and I will write to your parents. Mr. Malfoy you will go to the nurse right after the sorting, just ask a prefect at your table for directions. Form a line now and fallow me" 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

James got in line behind a pretty girl with dark blond hair, with Sirius behind him; they fallowed professor McGonagal out of the room, across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. There were thousands of candles floating in mid air over four long tables, lighting the place. The rest of the students were sitting at these tables, on the tables golden plates and goblets sat and at the top of the great hall a fifth long table sat where all the professors were, the ceiling was black with thousands of stars dotting it. James knew it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Professor McGonagal halted the first years in a line facing the other students. She places a four legged stool in front of them, and placed an old wizard's hat on top of it. Silence filled the great hall, making Sirius raise and eyebrow.   
  
"Isn't it supposed to sing or something?" Sirius asked loudly breaking the silence, McGonagal glared at him and James put a hand up to his mouth to stop from laughing and felt something wet, drawing his hand away he stared down at the dark red blood, his lip was busted, James though bewildered, he didn't remember Malfoy even hitting him, but then again he hadn't been thinking clearly. His thoughts were cut into when a rip near the brim on the hat opened like a mouth and began to sing.   
  
"Now" Professor McGonagal said once the song had finished "when I call your name, just come up here and place this hat on your head, Abrital Rylie" A chubby girl with stringy brown hair walked to the stool, she swallowed hard and glanced back at the group of first years before sitting down and placing the hat over her head, it fell right down past her eyes. The whole common room was watching and after a minute the hat shouted "Hufflepuff" the Hufflepuff table erupted with applause as the girl stood up and all but ran to her new table.   
  
"Antanio, Jay" a tall blond boy gathered his courage and stepped out of the line, he walked up to the stool and sat down, putting the hat on his head, many people started to grow impatient as they waited while seconds grew into minutes and finally the hat shouted "Ravenclaw"   
  
The boy jumped up and with a grin on his face walked to the applauding Ravenclaw table.   
  
"Backelwash, Misty"   
  
"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted and the Ravenclaw table erupted again with applause.  
  
"Black, Narcissa" Sirius watched his cousin walk to the stool and sat down, the hat had barely touched her head before it yelled   
  
"Slitherin"   
  
"Black, Sirius" taking a deep breath, Sirius grinned at James and stepped forward.   
  
"Good luck" James shouted after him.   
  
"Thanks" Sirius said over his shoulder "though I won't need it... good luck to you." he walked to the stool and sat down, hunching his shoulders he dropped the hat on his head and let it fall over his eyes. James shifted from foot to foot as the time ticked by... he was getting hungry, and by the look of things they were going to be there for awhile considering they were only on the fourth person and had all the first years to sort. When his stomach rolled James clasped a hand to it.   
  
"Gryffindor" his mouth fell opened when the hat yelled it and the Gryffindor table applauded, sending a satisfied grin over his shoulder Sirius marched off the Gryffindor table. Putting his head down, James stared at his feet, not only had he been wrong about Sirius being in Slitherin, but he had been wrong about Sirius not being in Gryffindor, that was going to cause him to lose 30 galleons.   
  
He watched as more people were called to the stool, the group slowly died down, James watched as Draftler, Cory was made a Slitherin and Eastwood, Ryan was made a Ravenclaw.   
  
"Evans, Lily" James paused in the middle of a yawn, the girl was beautiful, her dark auburn hair fell down to her chest and her skin was tanned from the sun, she was a little shorter then average and very petite. Lily took a deep breath and placed the hat on her head, she gasped when it began to mutter to her.   
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.   
  
"Falter, Mathew"   
  
"Hufflepuff"   
  
"Finley, Melissa"  
  
"Slitherin"   
  
"Flose, Whiler"   
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
The line was moving slowly but it was moving, James felt his stomach rumble as Knight, Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff. Malfoy, Lucius was sorted into Slitherin and Milcus, Hailey was made the next Gryffindor. James ran his hand through his hair as Professor McGongal called off more names, getting closer and then entering the P's. James threw his head back; he had never known there could be so many people with the last name starting with the letter P.   
  
"Paler, Katie"   
  
"Hufflepuff"   
  
"Pafe, Joshua"  
  
"Ravenclaw"   
  
"Pafe, Mya"   
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Pinttlight, Crystal"   
  
"Gryffindor"   
  
"Potter, James" It was finally his name, taking a deep breath James walked to the stool and put the hat on his head he watched while it went dark as the hat slid over his eyes, James wasn't sure why he was so nervous, it was a sure thing that he was going to be in Gryffindor, all of his family had always been in Gryffindor.  
  
"Hmm…" James jumped when he heard the voice in his ear, "You want Gryffindor eh… that seems like quite a choice, I see brains and bravery, you could be very great… GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted its final decision. Relieved, James took the hat off and set it back on the stool as the table applauded yet again.  
  
James took a seat next to Sirius and watched as Ryan, Chloe as sorted into Ravenclaw.   
  
"Like I said" Sirius muttered leaning his head in closer "you can pay me in the common room after the feast"  
  
"Shut up" James said even as he turned to face Sirius "How did you do it? I thought for sure you were going to be in Slitherin"   
  
"Well, know one knows me better then me" Sirius said glancing up to where professor McGonagal had just called Walker, Talia.   
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"You shouldn't judge people by their family history"   
  
James turned back around to watch the rest of the sorting, giving a small prayer when the last person was sorted.   
  
A murmur started upon the students, but quickly died when a man from the teachers table stood up, the man had long silvery hair and bright blue eyes, he was wearing pale blue robes and a warming smile "Welcome back students" He said "I have some announcements but I can tell some of you may be a little hungry so they will have to wait. Tuck in" "  
  
That must be the new head master" Sirius muttered, looking amazed at all the food that had magically appeared on the table.   
  
"I heard he turned down an offer to become the minister of magic" a blond girl sitting across from James said.   
  
"He must be insane… who would chose a headmaster over minister"   
  
"He looks insane" James put in before biting into a chicken leg.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile: Hailey picked at her mashed potatoes, she had just spent the whole train ride making friends and now, before they had really gotten to know each other, they were being torn apart, put in different houses. How could it have happened, she almost didn't want to believe it.   
  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked, sending Hailey a sidelong glance "you look a little… down"   
  
"Yeah," Hailey muttered quietly "I can't believe this"   
  
She didn't need to say anymore, Lily knew what she meant and she, herself, had been thinking the same thing. It wasn't right, Lily told herself, she knew, and had told herself time and time again that the train was not the place to make friends because of the possibility of getting yanked away from them but she hadn't been able to help it. The girls had over looked her shyness and made her feel like one of them, during the few hours they had been together, the girls had made her feel special, like she really belonged. They had each chipped in and told Lily all about the wizarding world, all she needed to know and she really felt like she knew all she needed to, she felt like she knew as much as everyone else did.   
  
"Hailey" Lily put her fork down and turned to face her new friend, at least one of them had ended up in the same house as her.   
  
"Yeah?" Hailey asked, also putting her fork down.  
  
"Let's promise each other something right now"   
  
Hailey raised an eyebrow "okay, what?"   
  
"I really like you… all of you, Chloe, Talia, Hannah, you guys really let me into your group today, I didn't know anything about this world and you guys explained it, you made it so I feel as much a part of this world as anybody and it tears me apart that we are already separated… before we really even got a chance but… you realize we can still be friends with them don't you… I mean we will see them in the halls and stuff"   
  
Hailey nodded but didn't say anything; not yet, she wanted to know what the girl was going to say.   
  
"I'm just happy" Lily continued "that we are still together, that you and I got into the same house, I was really worried that I would be in a different house and all you guys would be in the same house, but I hoped that we would all be in the same house…" she paused a minute, wondering if she was making any since, but Hailey didn't say anything, she just sat, listening. "Listen, I know we don't know each other very well yet and this may seem like kind of a stretch but I want to make a promise that we will be friends… no matter what happens we will stick together and be there for each other."   
  
Hailey smiled and looked down at her plate before looking back into Lily's eyes "You want to be my friend?" she asked, it meant so much to hear someone say that.   
  
"Yeah" Lily said "yeah I really do…" she paused before opening her arms wide "Friends forever?"   
  
"Forever" Hailey agreed pulling Lily into a hug. 


	4. Gold

Everyone was so full by the time they were done they felt like they could explode anytime but that was still before they had had dessert. James stared, shocked at the different desserts that had just appeared before him. It was amazing how anyone could eat all of this stuff, but still he found himself loading his plate up. He liked it here, James decided as he scarfed down some pudding, of course he had known he would, but it was the whole atmosphere that he liked most. Everyone was happy and content, talking with there friends. To his right, Sirius was having an argument with some older girl and to his left a boy that was maybe a year older was laughing at some joke with his two friends. A little further down the table Stephanie sat gossiping with Andromeda and a handsome boy with bleached blond hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
Once everyone was done with the desserts everything disappeared and the old man stood up again "ahem" at his voice the entire great hall silenced "As many of you may not know yet, I am the new headmaster, Professor Dumbledor… um before we all go up to bed I have a few start of the turn notices to give you, first of all first years, you should know that he forest on the grounds is forbidden, you are not to enter it"   
  
Andromeda's mouth dropped open when she looked back at her cousin and say that both he and James were wearing identical evil grins, she wondered if they realized how much they were alike.   
  
"The caretaker Mr. Filch would also like to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors.   
  
"Quiddich trials are held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
  
"All rule breaking is prohibited, if you want a list of the school rules one is posted on the wall outside Mr. Filch's office... now off to bed you go"   
  
"Gryffindor First years fallow me" A snobby looking boy with short brown hair and a long nose held up a hand, "Gryffindor first years, this way"   
  
James and Sirius exchanged looks but fell into line with the other first years and fallowed the boy out of the Great Hall. He led them through two hidden doorways and up several stair cases.   
  
Dragging their feet James and Sirius fell slightly behind the rest of the group "No magic in the corridors?" James asked "What kind of crap is that?"   
  
"Yeah" Sirius agreed in a whisper "how are we supposed to duel? And what about not being aloud in the forest… I mean what's the point of having a forest on the grounds if it's forbidden"   
  
"I wonder what's in there"   
  
"I don't know" Sirius paused considering "but I want to find out… I mean it must be pretty bad"   
  
James nodded as they approached the group, who was now halted at a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress "this is the portrait" the boy was telling them "in order to get in you always have to know the password, if you don't, then you will not get in, the password changes often so be sure you always know it.   
  
"Password" the portrait said  
  
"Cordrila Sencis" The boy told her and the portrait swung forward to revel a hole in the wall. The all climbed through and found themselves standing in a cozy room full of squashy armchairs. "This is the Gryffindor Common room" the boy said "girls will find there dormitory through this door and up the stairs while boys will find their dormitory through that door over there and up the stairs."   
  
"James" James spun around to see Stephanie running over to him "I just wanted to apologize for not returning to the compartment today and I… oh were you guys going to go to bed?" she asked eyeing the door behind them.   
  
"That was the plan" Sirius answered.   
  
"Okay then this will just take a… James Potter" Stephanie shrieked suddenly seeing the cut on his lip "please, please, please, please tell me you have not already gotten in a fight"   
  
"Okay," James shrugged "I have not already gotten in a fight"   
  
Panicking slightly she turned her gaze on Sirius "Is he lying to me?"   
  
"Well," Sirius started, considering "technically no, because… you didn't ask for the truth… you told him to tell you that he had not gotten into a fight and that is what he did so… no, he isn't lying"   
  
"What?" Stephanie asked narrowing her eyes, before turning back to James "Oh you did didn't you… James I can't believe you"   
  
"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked, coming up beside Steph.   
  
"James" Stephanie wept "he has already gotten himself into a fight; I swear this kid gets in more fights then all the kids I know put together"   
  
James rolled his eyes and turned around, "I'm going to bed."   
  
At the top of the spiral staircase there was a door that said in bold letters 1st years, sighing James opened it and saw seven four poster beds, their trunks had already been brought up and were lying at the end of each bed.   
  
"Wow," Sirius breathed as he came up beside James "look at this place man… okay you can pay up now"   
  
"A bet is a bet" James muttered and walked to his trunk.   
  
"Do you actually have 30 galleons with you?" Sirius asked, sitting on his own bed and looking around the room.   
  
"I wouldn't have bet it if I didn't" James answered irritated.   
  
"oh" Sirius said, he didn't know anything about James Potters family, as a matter of fact he had never even heard of the Potters before, he didn't know how rich they were or how poor but apparently they were not that poor, giving their kid 30 galleons to take to school, especially since first years were not aloud to go to Hogsmeid.  
  
"Don't you have 30 galleons or were you just going to tell me tough luck and that you don't have the money if I won"   
  
"No I've got them" Sirius said "but that is all I had, now I've got 60" he said as James emptied out a money sack and counted out 30 galleons.   
  
"Yeah" James said dropping the gold in front of Sirius before flopping down on his own bed, he felt suddenly tired. 


End file.
